Popcorn and Pie
by MinaZareen
Summary: The day started off a little different than usual, but Dean never would have thought it would end like this… Destiel Human!AU. Just a lot of fluff with some smut on the side.


It was only just starting to get light outside and the air coming through the open window was still cool when Dean woke up. He rubbed a hand over his face and turned his head to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. He sighed. It was Saturday, only 9 am, and he'd hoped he would sleep in for once, but the sunlight falling into the room and the gentle breeze on the bare skin of his chest had been enough to wake him up.

He rolled over and propped his head up on one elbow. A smile spread across his face at the sight of Castiel's mop of messy, dark hair lying on the pillow next to him.

They'd been living together for a little more than three years now, but somehow Dean still couldn't get used to waking up next to him every morning. It still made him feel like he was the luckiest person in the world. He didn't say that often enough, though, and he knew it wasn't fair. Castiel loved him with all his heart and unlike Dean, he wasn't afraid to say it whenever he got the chance to do so. It just didn't come that easy to Dean and he felt bad about it almost every day, afraid that Cas would someday get tired of his tough act and leave him for someone more affectionate and worthy of him. Looking at the sleeping form of his boyfriend, Dean knew he'd have to push past his macho attitude and start telling Cas more often how much he meant to him.

He stayed that way, just lying on his side and watching Castiel sleep. It wasn't the first morning he spent like that and if he were to be honest, he'd have to admit that these moments were totally worth waking up early, even though Cas would probably call him a creep if he knew about it.

After a while, he got out of bed, careful not to make any noise and wake the other man. He picked a pair of boxers and a light grey shirt out of the dresser and sneaked into the adjacent bathroom to take a shower.

By the time he got out of the bathroom, the bed was already empty. Dean stopped in his tracks and frowned, staring at the rumpled sheets. His frown deepened when he noticed the smell of fried bacon filling the air. Pulling his shirt over his head, he dashed down the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen.

When Dean entered the room, Cas immediately rushed up to him, a wide smile on his face. He was still wearing his pyjama bottoms and a plain white shirt, but other than that he didn't look like he'd just gotten out of bed. Castiel placed a quick peck on Dean's cheek and handed him a glass of freshly-squeezed orange juice before turning back to the stove and taking the pans of bacon and scrambled eggs off the heat.

Dean was still standing in the middle of the room, not quite sure what to make of the situation as he watched Cas scamper around the kitchen, placing the eggs and bacon as well as two cups of coffee on the table and telling him to sit down.

It wasn't that Castiel never cooked for him, he did it quite often in fact. Cas was a great chef and Dean always enjoyed it when he cooked dinner the two of them, but in all the years he'd known him, Cas had never made breakfast. Cas wasn't a morning person, and waking up so soon just to make breakfast was just not like him. He usually either slept in or got grumpy when he had to wake up early to go to work.

"Dean, I am not sure, but… maybe you'd prefer to sit down?" Castiel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

Castiel frowned at him.

"Oh… Right, yeah." He drew one of the chairs back and took a seat at the table. "So, uh... What did I do to deserve this?" Dean asked, pointing the tip of his knife at the plate in front of him. "I'm just curious because, whatever it was, it was totally worth it," he grinned and Castiel chuckled.

"It wasn't something you did, it's just…" He shook his head and picked up a piece of bacon, "I'd hoped we could make today a bit more special than our usual Saturday. You've been working a lot recently and I've been so busy that we hardly had any time left for each other, so… I thought I'd wake up early and we could seize the day."

Dean just looked at him, forkful of scrambled eggs halfway to his mouth, surprise and confusion written all over his face.

"I thought we could go to the park. The weatherman on TV said it would be quite warm today." He bit his lip as he reached for his cup of coffee. "Maybe we could go to the cinema later... If you want."

For some reason Dean couldn't quite figure out, Cas was nervous. Something about this day seemed to be unusually important to him.

"Sure," Dean gave him an encouraging smile. "Sounds great, Cas."

Cas's face lit up and he beamed at Dean and Dean couldn't help but grin back.

They finished their breakfast quickly after that, doing the dishes together, before getting dressed completely. When Castiel stepped outside and locked the door behind himself, Dean was already waiting in the Impala.

They decided to park a short distance from the park and walk the rest of the way. It was mid-September and the temperature wasn't as high as a few weeks earlier, but the air was still warm enough for people to wear t-shirts and shorts and dresses with floral prints.

They got a bag of caramel popcorn at a food truck and sat down on the edge of the lake, taking their shoes of and dipping their feet in the cool water. Dean lay back on the grass and let his head rest on Castiel's lap.

It had taken him a while to feel comfortable showing his affection for Cas in public. He still startled every time they went out and Cas took his hand, but by now it was more out of surprise than out of fear of being seen with another guy. As much as he hated the looks some people gave them, he was incredibly proud that Cas wanted to be seen with him. Dean didn't get it, but apparently Cas saw something in him that he couldn't see himself.

He smiled and turned his head to the side to watch the people walking around the lake. Kids were playing on the other side of the lake, splashing water at each other and trying to duck each other underwater. Dean chuckled. It reminded him of the time his dad had taken him and Sam to Atlantic City to work a job and he and Sammy got to spend an entire day at the beach. It'd been freezing cold but they'd been too excited about seeing the ocean for the first time to really care.

"You know," Dean said after a while, turning his head back to glance up at Cas. "I, uh- I've never actually given it much thought, but… maybe someday… I'd like to have kids."

He knew it was far too soon to make plans, but he could picture it. Cas and him having kids, growing old together... He sounded like a chick but he couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life without Castiel.

Cas took a moment to look across the lake and watch the kids play before he turned his head back to Dean. "You'd be a great father, Dean."

"You think so?"

Cas frowned. "Of course I do. You practically raised Sam on your own."

It was true. After their mother died, Dean had taken on the task of looking after his little brother. He probably should have hated his dad for imposing so much responsibility on him, but looking back, he'd loved growing up with Sammy. The nights they'd spent alone in some crappy motel room, watching TV and eating junk food while their dad was out on a job somewhere… He wouldn't miss it for the world.

He placed his hand on the back of Cas's neck and gently pulled him down while he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips. A smirk tugged at the corners of Dean's mouth when he laid back down and saw the surprise on the other man's face.

"You're awesome, Cas," he stated plainly.

He tipped his head back a little further and opened his mouth so Cas could drop a piece of popcorn onto his tongue. "Don't ever change."

-x-

The cinema was almost empty when they got there, probably due to the great weather, but Dean didn't mind. Cas let him pick the movie and Dean went for a comedy, hoping that Cas would see it as a fair compromise. Castiel never actually complained about it, but Dean knew he didn't share his love for horror movies.

There were only five more people in the theatre with them and Dean decided to take advantage of the situation, choosing two seats at the very back of the room so they could talk and make out during the movie without other people complaining. As soon as the lights were out, Cas snuggled up to him. Dean didn't really get to see much of the movie, but it was over far too soon.

They stopped by at the Roadhouse for dinner on their way home because Dean had insisted on getting a burger and Castiel's stomach had growled in response.

By the time they got home, it was already dark outside and the lamps lining the path to the house cast a warm light onto the lawn and trees of the garden. They got out of the car and walked up to the front porch. Dean was about to open the door when Castiel stopped him.

"Dean, wait."

Dean turned around and saw Cas fidget nervously, looking scared and making Dean worry. "What's wrong, Cas?"

"Dean, I-" He turned his gaze to the ground before meeting Dean's eyes again. "I need to ask you something."

He pulled something out of his back pocket, and dropped down on one knee, making Dean's eyes widen in shock. "Cas, what are you-"

He felt unable to move a muscle, staring into Castiel's wide, blue eyes as Cas cleared his throat and held up a shimmering silver ring.

"I am aware of your aversion to... 'chick-flick-moments', so I'll try to make this short." The hand in which he was holding the ring trembled and he cast Dean a shy smile, before taking a shuddery breath.

"Dean," he said after a moment, "Will you marry me?"

Dean just blinked at him, completely frozen and still trying to wrap his head around what was going on. His chest tightened and he held his breath. For the first time in his life, Dean was lost for words.

"Dean?"

Dean barely registered Castiel's voice talking to him. He just stared at him, feeling like his mind had gone blank. He knew he needed to say something, that Cas was waiting for his response, but apparently his brain had decided to shut down and leave him to handle the situation on his own.

Castiel stood up and bowed his head, biting his lip. He swallowed and looked at the small piece of metal in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I shouldn't- It was stupid-"

"Yes," Dean interrupted his mumbling and chuckled at the confused expression that passed across Castiel's face. "Yes," he repeated, more empathically this time, "of course I wanna marry you."

Castiel's expression lightened up a bit, but his frown didn't fade. Dean sighed and took a step closer to him, hoping that it was too dark for Cas to see him blush.

"Cas, you and Sammy are the most important people in my life and I couldn't imagine spending it without you." He took a breath and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling ridiculous. The entire situation was way outside his comfort zone. But it couldn't get much cornier anyway, so Dean decided he might as well fuck it and go along with the sentimentalities.

"I love you, Cas and... God, I don't know how I deserve someone like you but I guess I'm just the luckiest man alive, so..." He grinned and a smile spread across Cas's face.

"...Yes, Cas, I wanna marry you."

He closed the gap between them and kissed Cas deeply, leaving both of them a little breathless when they parted.

They stood there for a few moments, just looking at each other before Cas chuckled and held the ring up between them, a sheepish smile on his lips. Dean's grin widened and he held out his left hand so Cas could put the ring on his finger.

"I'll have to get one for you too," Dean stated, taking a closer look at the sleek, brushed silver of the engagement band.

"Do you like it?" Cas still seemed a little unsure.

"I love it, Cas. It's perfect," Dean assured him and Castiel's face lit up with relief. Dean leaned in closer and slung his arms around Castiel's waist so their chests were touching.

"Let's go inside," he whispered into Cas's ear, his voice deep and gravelly and his breath hot on Castiel's skin. "I wanna get fucked by my fiancé."

Cas barely suppressed a moan as he pulled Dean closer, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss. Without breaking away from Cas, Dean fumbled for the doorknob and they stumbled inside, somehow making their way upstairs without falling over the steps.

They hurriedly got undressed, clothes scattered carelessly across the bedroom floor as Dean pulled Cas down on the bed with him, parting his legs so Cas could settle between them.

He carded his fingers through Castiel's hair as Cas began to kiss his way down Dean's chest, his hands roaming over Dean's body. He let his tongue trail across Dean's abs, along his hipbone and Dean could have sworn he could feel his blood rush south. Slowly, Castiel moved further down and Dean almost whined with frustration, spreading his legs wider in invitation. Cas breathed against the inside of his thighs, the hot air on his skin making Dean shiver. He looked up and his eyes met Dean's before he leaned down and pressed a small, wet kiss to the head of Dean's already erect cock.

Dean drew a sharp breath and Cas smirked and straightened up, asking for the lube. Dean reached over to the nightstand, his fingers finding the bottle in the drawer without having to search for it. He handed Cas the bottle and Cas took it, pouring some of the liquid onto his palm and coating his fingers in it.

Dean pulled him down by the back of his neck and kissed him again, soft and slow as Cas moved his hand between his legs and rubbed one finger over the sensitive skin of Dean's entrance. Dean gasped into the kiss when he felt Cas slip a first finger into him, carefully moving it inside him and letting him get used to the sensation.

"You're so beautiful, Dean," Cas murmured, looking into Dean's eyes and slowly twisting the finger inside him. "I can't believe you're going to marry me."

Dean groaned. "More, Cas," he managed, and Cas nodded, adding a second finger and gently scissoring them to get Dean to loosen up more.

"Fuck, yes- right there, Cas!" Dean threw his head back and Cas could feel him clench around his fingers as he curled them upwards and brushed his fingertips across Dean's prostate. He groaned at the sight of his fiancé and buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, carefully slipping another finger into Dean to make sure he wouldn't hurt him.

"'M ready, Cas," Dean panted after a few seconds, his chest heaving with every breath.

Cas let his fingers slip out of him and Dean pushed at his shoulder, rolling him onto his back.

"I wanna ride you." He whispered into his ear before straddling Cas's hips. He leaned down to kiss the side of Castiel's neck, down to his collarbone and sternum. Cas grabbed the back of his head when Dean kissed his nipple. His grip in Dean's hair tightened and he cried out as Dean swiped his hot tongue across the hard nub. Dean straightened up and grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing some of it into the palm of his hand and warming it up before closing his hand around Cas's straining erection.

Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as Dean spread the lube over the soft skin with lazy strokes.

"Oh, god – Fuck!" He cried out when Dean wrapped his hand around both their cocks, twisting his hand with every stroke. "D-Dean, holy-" He pressed his head back into the pillow and screwed his eyes shut.

Dean kept stroking them, biting his lower lip and trying to keep his movements steady as he let his thumb brush over their cocks, spreading lube and precome over the hot skin. Cas inhaled sharply, his pupils blown wide when he looked up at Dean again and Dean cried out, the sight of Castiel and the sensation of Cas's cock against his own almost too much.

Dean let go of himself and raised his hips to line Castiel's cock up with his hole. Keeping his eyes fixed on Castiel's, he slowly sank down on his dick.

"Damn it, Cas," Dean moaned, taking more of Castiel's cock. "God, you're so deep-"

"Oh, fuck," Cas gasped, his hips jerking upwards, trying to get even deeper. "You- you're so tight."

"God, you're hot when you curse," Dean groaned as Cas bottomed out and he could feel Cas's hips pressed flush against his ass.

He stilled and took a moment to adjust, Castiel's cock buried in him up to the hilt. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, enjoying the sensation of being filled by Cas so perfectly, like they were meant to be together like this. Cas rubbed his hands over Dean's thighs, soothing the tense muscles. After a few seconds, Dean placed his hands on Cas's chest and started to move, lifting himself off of Castiels's dick almost completely before dropping back down, settling into a steady rhythm. "F-fuck," he panted, shifting his hips so Cas hit his sweet spot every time Dean sank back down on his cock.

"God, Cas - Feels so good." He tightened his muscles around Castiel's dick and Cas groaned.

"A-ah, Dean, faster… Please, Dean."

Dean smirked and leaned in, his eyes dark with lust. "Love it when you beg me, Cas." He grabbed Castiel's wrists and pinned them to the pillow, before he closed the gap between them and let his lips ghost over Cas's, gently biting down on his lower lip.

"Dean, p-please!" Cas grasped Dean's hips, trying to thrust up into him with more force. Dean gave a hoarse laugh, but let go of Castiel's hands and picked up the pace.

"Touch me, Cas," he panted, one hand gripping the headboard to take the strain off his thighs while his other hand held onto Castiel's shoulder. Cas closed his hand around Dean, pumping his dick in time with his thrusts, making Dean clench and tighten around him.

"D-Dean," Cas moaned. "Fuck, Dean, I'm gonna - Oh fuck, I think I'm gonna come-"

"God, yes, come for me, Cas! Wanna feel you come inside me - Oh f-fuck - Love feeling you come inside me."

Dean rolled his hips and pushed back faster to meet Cas's thrusts, biting his lip to keep from crying out every time Cas hit his prostate.

"Nnngh, shit - Dean!" Cas gasped and snapped his hips up into Dean, no longer trying to restrain himself. His thrusts became more erratic and he arched his back, his fingers digging into Dean's skin as he came hard, spilling his seed deep inside his fiancé.

"Oh god, Cas - holy-"

Dean groaned as he felt Cas's come gush inside him, the sensation pushing him over the edge and making him come across Castiel's chest in hot, white spurts.

Cas kept stroking Dean's length leisurely, letting him ride out his orgasm while his own cock was still pulsing inside Dean. They gradually came down from their high and Dean slumped forward, leaning his forehead against Castiel's and panting heavily. Cas smiled and kissed him lightly, his fingers trailing across Dean's back.

After a while Dean sat up again and lifted himself off of Cas, flopping down heavily next to him. Castiel immediately cuddled up to him, one arm and a leg sprawled across Dean's body. Dean slung an arm around him and pulled him firmly against his chest, planting a quick kiss on the top of Cas's head. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue to clean up the mess between them as well as possible.

"You know," Dean said, tossing the dirty tissue to the floor, "I can see it."

Cas pursed his eyebrows and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Us getting married, I mean."

He turned to look at Cas and grinned. "It's still freaking weird to think about it, but… You'll be there, and Sam I guess… And the wedding pie, so- I'm gonna be fine."

"A wedding pie?" Cas raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, it's my wedding too. I can have pie if I want. Besides, there should be a wedding pie at every wedding. It's not my fault they're all doing it wrong."

Cas couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's indignation and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"You can have anything you want, Dean."


End file.
